


it's part of me now

by Gavilan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Angst, Arc Reactor Issues, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Mood Board, My First Fanart, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Scars, Shared History, Shared Trauma, Understanding, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, ship optional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: Tony and Bucky understand each other's pain.For my Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 square B5: shared trauma





	it's part of me now

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157810193@N05/33951013038/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
